warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Saturn
| connections = Jupiter Uranus | relay = Kronia }} Saturn is a planet where the Grineer are the controlling faction. Saturn becomes accessible by defeating the Specter in the Saturn Junction on Jupiter after completing the required tasks. The Assassination Target for Saturn is General Sargas Ruk, who is located in the mission node Tethys. General Sargas Ruk drops the component blueprints for the parts of the Warframe. He also has a higher than average chance to drop Orokin Cells. Lore Nightwave Series 1 – The Wolf of Saturn Six Saturn housed a Grineer Max-Pen called Saturn Six, previously undisclosed and named for being "some six leagues deep in the gas". The Wolf served as a model prisoner until he suddenly broke out alongside a group of fugitives, forming a "wolf pack". Instead of fleeing, the Wolf hacked into the Corpus communications network on Jupiter and sent them a demand to "DELIVER GHARN", the Warden of Saturn Six, who had been selling off Grineer inmates for Corpus experiments. Presumably, it was finding out about this trafficking of his comrades that turned the Wolf from a model prisoner into a renegade escapee. Alad V delivered Gharn to the Wolf, drawing him out only to imprison him again as an experiment for his Amalgam project, with him and his pack becoming infused with Sentient hybridization, and then sent him to hunt down the Tenno. However, the Wolf broke free from Alad's control and shortly thereafter disappeared. Enemies Invasion Missions: The Corpus will appear as a "Sideable or Opposing" faction while the Infested will always appear as an "Opposing" faction during Invasion missions. Spy Missions: Special enemy variants have a chance of spawning during Spy missions. Survival Missions: The following lists below do not apply to Survival missions. Missions Tips *Titan and Piscinas are excellent locations to farm for Plastids and Orokin Cells, as they are survival missions and large amounts of enemies spawn there. **Solo is not recommended due to the lower spawn rates. Try doing them public or with a friend for higher spawn rates, which means more loot, but also increased difficulty. *Saturn is the earliest planet where Drahk Masters and Drahk can be encountered commonly, this makes Saturn a good alternative to Earth to farm Kubrow mods. Also, there is no limit to how many Drahks Drahk Masters can spawn, but there is a limit to how many can be spawned in per Drahk Master. Unlike Kubrow Dens, that are limited in the amount of Kubrows that can spawn from it before the den is destroyed. *Another way to farm for Orokin Cells is General Sargas Ruk, because he has an increased chance to drop them. However, he may be stubborn to open up his weak spots and sometimes drops Detonite Ampules instead of Orokin Cells. Trivia *Saturn is named after the Roman god of Agriculture and Time. *The mission nodes are named after Saturn's moons, with a few exceptions: **Cassini is named after the Italian astronomer Giovanni Domenico Cassini. **Numa is named after Numa Pompilius, the second king of Rome who spread worship of the god Saturn. **Keeler is named after the Keeler Gap, a gap in Saturn's A Ring that is kept clear by the moon Daphnis. **The node Keeler is also located at the place where The Keeler Gap is being ¨plowed¨ in real life. *The Specters Of The Rail update swapped the enemy levels of Saturn and Ceres, with Saturn becoming the new "second hardest" in terms of enemy levels. Mimas was also removed from the planet as a playable node, Cassini switched over from Survival to Capture, and Titan was changed from Spy, to the only non-Dark Sector survival mission on the planet. *Saturn, Pluto, and Earth are the only planets that have Relays that are accessible on two different platforms. *The Max-Pen Saturn Six is currently not a visitable location, however Nightwave Series 1 awarded a Captura scene of its entrance. Bugs *It seems the Trooper's frontier counterpart appears on this planet in Survival missions instead of the standard one. Media Warframe - Saturn - Pallene - Sabotage (Solo) -PS4 Gameplay HD- Warframe - Saturn - Calypso - Capture -PS4 Gameplay HD- Warframe - Saturn - Telesto - Exterminate -PS4 Gameplay HD- Warframe - Saturn - Keeler - Survival -PS4 Gameplay HD- Warframe - Saturn - Aegaeon - Exterminate -PS4 Gameplay HD- Warframe - Saturn - Iapetus - Deception -PS4 Gameplay HD- Warframe - Saturn - Hyperion - Exterminate -PS4 Gameplay HD- Warframe - Saturn - Titan - Sabotage -PS4 Gameplay HD- Patch History *Removed invisible walls from around the stairs on the Saturn Rescue tileset. *Fixed a destroyed Galleon appearing in Saturn’s skybox when it should be whole. }} de:Saturn es:Saturno fr:Saturne ru:Сатурн Category:Planets Category:Grineer Category:Missions Category:Closed Beta